These are the Moments
by luli27
Summary: A glimpse of what a Friday evening could be like ten years after BB meet. Futuristic and sort of a song fic.


**These are the Moments **

"Is she down?" Seeley Booth asked Temperance Brennan as she walked into the living room after she finally managed to put their four year old, Kira, to bed.

"Yes," Temperance or 'Bones' as her husband liked to called her, said as she flopped down on the sofa next to him, "Though she continued to grumble about Parker not having to turn off his light at the same time."

"Well, he is quite a bit older than she is," Seeley said as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled closer to him.

"I know," Temperance agreed as she put her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer still. "That doesn't really matter to her, though; he's her brother so that means they should have to follow the same rules. Thanks," she added as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Um," Seeley said after he took a sip of his wine. "Let's just be glad that he agreed to 'go to bed' at the same time."

"Huh," she said with a grin as she turned her head up to look at him. "You do know that he agreed because he has a TV, DVD player, PX, computer and a phone in there. There's nothing that kid could want out here that he doesn't have in there."

"True," Seeley agreed with a chuckle. "When I was his age, I didn't have half the things he does in my room."

"Neither did I," she said with a shrug. "But then, half the things he has in there hadn't been invented when we were his age."

"Too true," Seeley concurred and then added with a glint in his eye, "Tempe, are we getting old?"

"I don't know about you," she said with a laugh, "but sometimes when I'm following after _your_ daughter all over the backyard, I long for the good old days when all I followed were criminal trails. I'm telling you, trying to capture hardened criminals was easier than keeping up with that little girl. I swear, I don't know where she gets her stamina or her questions – every one is worse than the last."

"You're kidding, right?" he asked with a laugh. "She gets her endless streams of questions from you. Face it she got your brains and your insatiable curiosity. As for her stamina,"

"That she got from you," she said before he could laythat at her feet too.

"Oh, come on," he said with a huff. He shifted so that he could look more fully at her face and leaned to put his glass of wine on the side table. "Who was it that used to pull twelve hour shifts and still refused the need for a break? Me? And who was it that forgot to have lunch if someone didn't drag her away from the lab?"

"That's different," she said airily.

"Oh, really?" He said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the arm of the couch. "Why?"

"Because. . ." she answered and then had to think about it for a minute. "Those weren't really physical activities; they were more cerebral, if you see what I mean. But you, on the other hand," she added with a grin as she too leaned forward and set down her glass of wine. She then got comfortable on the couch and started to really get into the argument. No matter how long they've been together, they still enjoyed nothing better than a good bickering session; according to Angela, it was their own private foreplay ritual. "I've seen you run a few miles, have a full session on the gym, put on more than eight hours at the office and still be in the mood for something frisky at night."

"'Something frisky?'" He repeated with a chuckle. "What, are we back in the '80's? You really need to learn newer slang."

"Whatever," she said and waved away the comment. "And I know you've walked miles through treacherous terrain, carrying your body weight on your shoulders."

"Yeah, ok," he said with a smile. It was a measure of how much being with her had helped him quiet his demons that her reference to his army days hadn't sent him into retreat. "You win; she gets her stamina from me."

"I know," she said as she leaned forward to pick up her glass of wine again. She had never really learned how to win graciously. He just chuckled and stared at her for a few moments until she noticed. "What?"

"What, what?" he asked with a grin.

"You're staring at me," she pointed out with smiling just because he was smiling. "Why? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," he shook his head. "Can't a guy just stare at his wife?" he asked as he leaned forward to kiss her on the nose. "Especially when she's asbeautiful as you?"

"Oh, come on," Temperance said with a laugh as she blushed lightly. "I know you love me but I'm a mess right now." She protested as she put her hand on her hair as if to fix it.

"No," Seeley said, suddenly completely serious. "You are beautiful, even more beautiful than when we met."

Temperance was going to protest that it had been almost ten years since they met, she had way more lines on her face and she still hadn't managed to lose all of the extra pounds she gained when she carried Kira but the look on his eyes stopped and instead all she said was, "Thank you." She then looked at him and despite the lines on his face and the grey hairs the years had added, she found that he too looked as handsome as the day they met. She realized yet again, that it wasn't his physical perfection but rather the history they'd shared that was reflected in his eyes that made him so appealing to her senses. She leaned forward to kiss him sweetly on the lips and then murmured, "You're still my FBeye candy, you know."

That description coming from her lips made him burst out laughing as he hugged her tightly. "You never ceased to surprise me, Bones."

"Good," She said with satisfaction as she snuggled against his chest. "I wouldn't want you to become bored."

"Trust me," Seeley told her solemnly, "Bored is the one thing I'll never be with you by my side."

"You ok?" he asked when he heard her sigh for the second time in two minutes.

"Yeah," she said with another sigh. "It's been a hectic week, hasn't it?"

"Yes," he answered. "As was the one before and as the next one will also be." With a four year old daughter, a fourteen year old son (even if they had him only on the weekends and holidays), and two busy careers, they really didn't know any other type of life but hectic.

"This is what I look forward to all week, you know," she said softly after a few more minutes of silence where they've enjoyed just being together without anyone clamoring for their attention. "This moment when the kids are in bed, we're together and we have nothing but the whole, empty weekend to look forward to."

"Me too," he said even as he marveled how much the woman in his arms had changed. She'd gone from being Dr, Temperance 'I'm never going to get married or have kids, my career is all I care about' Brennan to beingMrs. Tempe 'Bones I have to pick up Kira and make dinner we'll get to that tomorrow' Booth. Not that she didn't care about her career, God knew, she was still as dedicated to it as always and she was still the best in her field. It was just that now she had a much more balanced life and was a lot happier as a result.

After a few more minutes of just enjoying having her in his arms, Seeley stretched his arm over the couch's arm and picked up the package he's stored there when Tempe had been putting Kira to bed.

"Happy anniversary, Bones," he said as he laid the wrapped package on her stomach. Most people called their spouses 'love', 'honey', 'sweetheart', 'babe' or 'baby' when they were having an intimate moment but they had never been like most people. And though he called her Tempe for everyday purposes and Temperance whenever she was feeling insecure or in need of reassurance, somehow, Bones was the name he called her when he was being his most earnest.

"What?" she asked as she picked up the gift. "Booth," in perfect synchrony, that had become what she called him in those instances. "It's not our anniversary yet," she protested.

"Yes, it is," he insisted.

"No," she protested again as she shifted to look at him. "Our wedding anniversary is not for another two months," she began to go through all of their important dates; her memory for obscure data meant that she never forgot them and he was happy to have beenthe one to remember this particular anniversary. "Kira's birthday is not for another three and half; our first kiss was four months ago . . ." She would have gone on, but he stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"It was ten years ago today that we met," he said simply and had the pleasure of seeing a beaming smile crossed her face after as she remembered.

"You sure you want to celebrate _this_ anniversary?" She asked with a mischievous grin. "As I remember, neither one had a great impression of the other that day."

"That's where you're wrong, Bones," he disagreed with her. "I knew the moment I saw you that you were destined to be mine. You, however, didn't seem all that impressed, that's why I was a bit irritable."

"A bit irritable?" she asked incredulous, "you were insufferable," she corrected. But then she smiled even as she said, "You know I don't believe in destiny."

"Lucky for you, I do." He said with a grin. "Now, open your present." He instructed, as he tapped it.

"I didn't get you anything," she apologized as she started ripping the wrapping paper apart. Seeley had discovered, to his great delight that she had as much patience with wrapping paper as Parker and Kira did.

"Don't worry about it," he said as she lifted the present. "I wasn't expecting anything." But she was too entranced with her gift to respond. "You like it?" He asked. "Angela helped me put it together."

"I love it," she said sincerely as she looked up and gave him a kiss before going back to study the picture frame he'd given her.

"It's one photo for each year we've known each other," he explained as he pointed to the photos in the multi-photo frame.

"I know," she said softly as she traced each photo. She started with the one where they've obviously just met – you could see the newness of their relationship in the space they'd kept between them. The second one was a group photo, both of them and all of the squints plus Dr. Goodman; there they were standing closer. The next one was of them sitting together on the Jeffersonian gardens; Temperance remembered that day, they've just finished a very difficult case and she was comforting him - a reversal of their usual roles and an example of how much their relationship had grown. The fourth one was on Temperance's office and it showed them in a heated embrace; one of the few they've indulged in while working, but Booth had been away on FBI business for over a week and it was the first time they've been separated since they became a couple, so. . .

The fifth picture was of their wedding; Seeley was beaming and had his arms around a glowing Temperance who was carrying an equally ecstatic Parker. The sixth showed a heavily pregnant Temperance giving instructions to a flustered Zack while a panicked Seeley tried to get her to leave; with a grin, Temperance remembered that minutes before the photo had been taken her water had broken and Seeley had been desperate to get her to the hospital. The seventh picture was of Kira's first steps; Parker was on his knees encouraging his baby sister to come to him while Temperance looked on proudly from the archway and Seeley tried to capture it all on film. The eight one showed the whole family on their trip to Disneyland; Temperance had argued that Kira was too young to remembered it but had been out-voted by the Booth men, both of whom argued Kira'd enjoyed it even if she didn't remember it later on and really, wasn't that what photos were for? The ninth picture showed a grinning Parker as he blew out the candles on his 13th birthday, Kira trying to push his face into the cake, Temperance trying to stop her and Seeley laughing at his family's antics.

The last photo had been taken a few weeks ago and it was the only one that had been posed; the four of them were wearing their best outfits. Temperance was sitting in a high back chair; Parker was leaning on the chair's right arm with his left arm around her shoulders and his face right next to hers; Seeley was standing to Temperance's left with Kira on his left hip, he too was leaning towards Temperance and his right arm was around her shoulders overlapping Parker's and his right hand rested on his son's left shoulder- all were beaming. It was a beautiful photo, which reflected the love, closeness and joy the family found in each other.

After studying each photo in detail and remembering those beautiful moments, Temperance turned back to Seeley and with a smile that rivaled those in the pictures and with tears in her eyes, told him, "I love it, Seeley, and I love you. Happy Anniversary, Booth."

"Happy Anniversary, Bones," he repeated as they leaned towards each other and shared a tender kiss. When they separated Temperance was going to snuggle back into his chest but Seeley shifted to pick up the stereo remote and after pressing some buttons, he got up pulling her up.

"Come on, Bones," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Dance with me," he requested with his charm smile. "Please," he added when he saw she was about to protest. She gave in with a sigh; ten years and she had yet to find the will to resist that smile; and as if having Seeley use it on a regular basis wasn't bad enough, both Parker and Kira had inherited it – God help her.

Temperance settled her head on his shoulders and her arms around his torso and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as the first notes of Edwin McCain's 'These are the Moments' were heard.

_Lying here with you,  
Listening to the rain.  
Smiling just to see,  
The smile upon your face._

Booth crooned softly along with the song, thinking how well the song described what he was feeling at the moment and how just seeing Temperance smile was enough to bring a smile to his own face. Knowing that her life after her parents had left had been lacking smiles and laughter, made each smile and laugh she gave precious to him.

_And these are the moments,  
I thank God that I'm alive._

Though, she still wasn't convinced in the existence of God, Temperance knew that Seeley thanked Him every day for the life they've able to make together and the fact that despite very dangerous jobs, they still made it home every night. And sometimes when she realized anew just how happy she was and how much she was loved and how much she loved, she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, there was a Supreme Being out there that was looking out for her and her family and in those moments she too thanked Him for everything He'd given her.

_And these are the moments,  
I'll remember all my life._

They shifted apart enough so that they could look into each other's eyes, both remembering those millions of little moments that made up their lives and which were engraved in their mind's eye forever.

_  
I've found all I've Waited for,  
And I could not ask for more._

Hearing those words, Seeley remember the four years he spent waiting for Temperance to be ready; but in a moment of complete awareness, he realized that he had been waiting for Temperance for far longer than that – he had been waiting for her most of his life.

_Looking in your eyes,  
Seeing all I need.  
Everything you are,  
Is everything to me_.

As the verse was coming to an end, a movement by the stairs claimed their attention and both turned to see Parker holding Kira's hand. Both kids were wearing grins and snickering as they saw their parents dance around the floor. After sharing a glance and silently deciding not to reprimand the kids and send them back to bed, Seeley and Temperance waved them forward.

"Well," Seeley said. "Come on, then. Come dance with us." Kira ran forward with a 'yeah' and Parker moved forward a bit slower. When the kids reached the adults, Seeley leaned down and picked up Kira while Temperance put her arms around Parker. Seeley put his other arm around Temperance and they danced the rest of the song in a four person hug.

_And these are the moments,  
I know heaven must exist._

With his wife and kids in his arms, Seeley knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that heaven existed and that and that he was holding it in his arms

_  
And these are the moments,  
I know all I need is this,  
I have all I've waited for,_  
_And I could not ask for more._

Over the kids heads, Temperance met Seeley's eyes and both knew that they were as happy as they could be and there really was nothing else either could ask for.

_I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could ask for more than this time with you.  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I've had's come true.  
Right here in this moment,  
Is right where that I meant to be.  
Ohh here with you, here with me. _

Seeley started to sing the song aloud and both Parker and Temperance joined him. And even though Parker was only 14 years old, he knew how lucky he was and how he had everything he could ever need or want. He could only hope that when he was an adult, he could find a love as true as the one his parent shared.

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me,  
Cause it's all I've waited for.  
And I could not ask for more._

_More.  
Uh huh uh._

_And I could not ask for more._

Looking into each other's eyes and holding their children close to their hearts, they repeated the last phrase of the song.

After it ended they leaned in a shared a kiss that was probably more passionate that was wise with a 4 year old and a 14 year old looking on. When Kira started to wiggle to be let down and Parker started to make gagging noises, they parted each wearing amused grins.

"Well," Seeley said as he tickled Kira before putting her down and Temperance rubbed Parker's head, "That's what you get when you leave your beds and spy on a private moment between your parents."

Parker chuckled, knowing that despite his father's stern tone, he wasn't really mad. Temperance also laughed and with one arm around Parker's shoulder, she said. "Well, I hope you've enjoyed your extra time tonight and the impromptu dance lesson, but now it's time for bed." Both kids started to protest, but Temperance was firm and Seeley supported her. With more kisses and laughs, both parents herded the kids to their rooms; both knowing that that night was another of those moments they'll always remember and glad that their kids had shared in it.


End file.
